


Pokemon Creepypasta - Mystery Gift Umbreon

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anxiety triggers, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon Creepypasta - Mystery Gift Umbreon

I was really excited about the Ash Cap Pikachu event coming to Ultra Sun and Moon. I wanted the Pikachu with the Sinnoh cap, since that was the region I grew up with, but I ended up missing it. I found myself wanting it so bad that I started learning how to use Action Replay codes just so I'd be able to get it. But something else ended up happening...  
  
When I talked to the Delivery Man in the Pokémon Center, he instead gave me a Pokémon called "Agnar". I assumed it was just a nickname, but still thought, _maybe I put the code in wrong?_ I opened my party and checked Agnar's stats. Instead of a Pikachu, he was an Umbreon with yellow eyes; a pretty good one, at that. Perfect IVs, an ideal moveset, even its Hidden Ability. I decided I'd keep this little guy and try the code again to get my Sinnoh Cap Pikachu. The strange thing is that Agnar was holding a Silk Scarf, but didn't have any Normal-type moves. Seeing as he had no use for it, I tried to take it from him, but a message appeared.  
  
"Please, don't take it."  
  
"It's the only thing holding us together." **  
  
**What in the world was he talking about? I looked at his stats again. The OT was someone named "Raptors", and his characteristic was:"He knows I'm alive, where is he?..." **  
  
**"Who knows you're alive?" I asked, as if he could somehow hear me. But he did...  
  
"My master." replied the text box."I think I know where he might be. Take me to Lavender Town." **  
  
**"But, Lavender Town isn't in this game." Then, I got an idea. Without thinking, I tried to turn my 3DS off, but Agnar's text box stopped me.  
  
"Aren't you going to save, first? I just got back, I can't just disappear again right before I get to see him." **  
  
**Pressing A to clear the text box, I saved the game, and _then_ turned my 3DS off. I booted up Pokémon Bank and transferred Agnar, then pulled out my old DS and my copy of SoulSilver, retrieving him from Pokémon Bank. I then had my Pidgeot fly to Lavender Town, and when I got to the Pokémon Center, I put Agnar at the front of my party so that he would follow me.  
  
I walked outside, and Agnar ran ahead of me. He ran around my character for a bit, then came back."What happened to the tower?..." **  
  
**I paused.  
  
"That tower was the only way he would know I'm still here! What... happened... to the tower?!" **  
  
**My game began to bug out.  
  
"It's too late. He's gone mad. I must've been gone for too long. This isn't right. My sacrifice was supposed to help him get better, I--" **  
  
**The screen cut to black. Appearing a few seconds later was a shiny Lucario with a black scarf and a mask. What did it have a mask on for? Another text box appeared, but the words were in bold red, almost like they were written in blood.  
  
**"But the most common thing asked of me, why do I wear a mask? That _is_ a good question. I'll tell you why."** Lucario's sprite shook, as if he were chuckling. **"Same reason you're wearing one."  
  
**"But I'm not--"  
  
**"Now, I know what you're thinking. "I'm not wearing a mask!""** Lucario chuckled again. **"Have you looked at yourself lately? Or maybe, you just don't know, because your mask, it looks just like... YOUR FACE!"  
  
**Agnar appeared on the bottom screen. "Master, it's me! Don't you remember!"  
  
Lucario ignored him. **"But doesn't that mean what you're trying to hide is now what you are?..."  
  
**I had no idea what Lucario was saying, but I began crying in sheer terror. Lucario and Agnar kept fighting, but I couldn't get the tears out of my eyes long enough to read it.  
  
**"Done something good? WHO CARES! Done something bad? EVERYONE LISTENS! Then again, what even _is_ good or bad? Because in this world, good and bad are not _facts_ , they're _perspectives_! That's right! PERSPECTIVES!"  
  
**"AND PERSPECTIVES CAN CHANGE!"  
  
My DS shut off on its own, and I could never get it to turn back on. The two of them fighting must've caused it to overheat. I've already tried putting the SoulSilver cartridge in my 3DS, but that didn't work either, said it couldn't read it. I've gotten a copy of AlphaSapphire since then, and I haven't used an Action Replay code to get an event Pokémon since what happened with Agnar. From now on, if I really want an event Pokémon, I'd better jump on it. And if I don't get it, then that's that. I can't risk having that Lucario come back to torture me...  
  
Nightfall blankets  
Us with a soft canvas  
Like the flowers  
Colored in lavender  
Worries, regret  
Put all that to rest  
Let tomorrow  
Wash away your sorrow


End file.
